


Aces Wild

by SebastianAD



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Hiddleworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Job, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom meets up with Chris in Vegas to blow off some steam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Thomas  
> Title song by Johnny Ace

Tom eased the Jaguar through the front of the Bellagio Hotel and rubbed at his eyes. Hours of driving through the Mojave Desert had been ruthless. He straightened his tie and grabbed his leather duffle bag. Absently tossing the keys to the valet he walked in and went to the front desk. Pocketing his sunglasses he looked around but didn’t see the one person he wanted to. He was disappointed but realized meeting in a crowded hotel lobby wasn’t smart.  
So he checked in under the name of Christopher Romero and left the second key with the desk. He went up to the room and tossed his bag on the couch. He pulled the heavy drapes closed and sighed. Normally he loved Vegas. Even he could get lost there. To walk around in rare anonymity was a treat. But the timing was bad.  
He had just left London and was scheduled for a million activities before the award show. He had planned on some quiet downtime in his hotel room after. He hadn’t expected to drive across California in a spur of the moment trip. Although he had to admit, the Mad Greek Café in Baker had improved his mood greatly. The Baklava had been worth the hours in the scorching sun by itself. Just like Chris said it would be. And that was the heart of his problem. Chris was always right. They hadn’t seen each other since Australia and Tom hadn’t realized how stressed he had been feeling. The anxiety crept up so slowly that he hadn’t noticed it. When he snapped at the airport employee and saw his latest scowling pap shots while still in the air it finally dawned on him. He needed to see Chris badly. But before he could call and explain he had gotten a text when he landed. It simply had a date, a time, and the hotel.  
Even cursing the timing it brought a smile to his face and he left the airport a happier man. The knot of anxiety in his chest had loosened. They would see each other at the awards, of course, but this was easier and safer. And so necessary. So smiling into the dawn light he had packed a quick bag, rented the Jaguar and headed out. Chris had always known what was best for him. Now was no exception.  
So he stood in the hotel room and slowly undressed. He carefully hung his suit up with almost a ritual feeling. As he pushed his boxers down and carefully folded them on the shelf he paused and ran a hand over on the revolver tattoos inked on his hips. They were the biggest secret in his public life, except for Chris. Chris had sat next to him and had even held his hand as the artist drew the twin revolvers into his skin. He covered them with makeup during his movies and only a handful of people even knew he had them. And no one suspected that Chris sported a matching pair.  
After the wrap party for Thor the two found themselves alone, drunk and in the middle of nowhere. Playful banter had turned into competition and then turned into lust. When Chris had pulled his shirt off and Tom had first seen his tattoos he had been shocked. The colt handles wrapped from Chris’ love handles with the barrels pointing down suggestively. They ended right before his shock of dark pubic hair. Without thinking Tom had trailed the barrel with a fingertip. Hours later they were entwined on the bed, sweaty from rowdy love play, when Chris suggested that Tom get a matching set.  
Now he stood, before the tall mirror and traced his own ink. It was Chris’ first suggestion to him and it had been a good one. He smiled and pulled the covers down on the bed. After he laid down, covering only enough to keep his modesty, but allowing the Colt’s handles to peek above the sheet. They comforted him when he felt Chris’ absence the most. Intending only to rest his road weary eyes he nodded off in the chilly air conditioning. America had such high temperatures outside that they felt the need to overcompensate on the inside. He was normally bundled under a pile of thick comforters but the thought of what was to come had him uncomfortably warm. He didn’t even stir a short while later as the key engaged the lock and the door silently swung inwards.  
A road grimed Chris placed the do not disturb sign outside and locked the door securely. He watched the rise and fall of Tom’s pale chest for a moment before quietly placing his knapsack and motorcycle helmet down on the bureau. He had flow into Lake Havasu City and took the relaxing two hour cycle ride into Vegas. He could have flown in but the airports were watched too heavily. He needed the time to prepare anyway.  
He quickly stripped off his leather riding clothes and dumped them in a pile below Tom’s suit. He stretched and smiled at the still figure on the bed. He had a wild evening planned. They both needed to blow off some steam and he was more than ready to start the fire.  
He took a quick but thorough shower, drank down an entire water bottle and walked naked to the mini bar. He fixed himself a scotch on the rocks and went back to his bag. Leisurely he sipped his drink and took a few toys from his bag.  
He tossed the rest of his drink back and let an ice cube slide into his mouth. He set the glass down and arranged his toys on the mattress. He smiled down at his sleeping lover. Tom was fast asleep, one hand over his head but the other protectively over his left tattoo. It had been a struggle to get him to agree to the ink on his pale body but it had been worth it.  
“So lovely, so vulnerable, so much trust in me, and so many possibilities.”  
Chris worked the ice around his mouth and gently fastened a leather cuff to Tom’s wrist. He leaned over and quickly buckled his other wrist. He didn’t bother to clip them together yet. He plucked the ice cube from his mouth and gently swirled it around Tom’s nipple.  
Tom squirmed and let out a breathy moan. When Chris pulled the cube away and replaced it with his hot mouth the moan deepened and he felt a hand slide through his short hair. He sucked hard and let the small nipple go with a pop. He circled the cube around Tom’s hardened bud and sighed.  
“I’m disappointed babe. You said you’d call if you felt tight. Two months gone by and not a word.”  
“But you were busy and I was home and…”  
“Not a word Tom.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to, honestly. I just feel like a bother to you sometimes.”  
Chris frowned and moved the cube to the other nipple. Tom hissed and moved both his hands over his head. He wasn’t bound yet but he linked his fingers anyway. He knew the penalty for misbehaving. Being clipped was actually easier because he could flex against the bonds. He had to be careful when free to not move around so much. And the ice was a gentle torture. He doubted he could handle the hard stuff right now. He was already hard as a rock and felt tight as a drum.  
Chris moved the ice to the other nipple and bent to blow his hot breath over the watery trail. Tom was failing marvelously about keeping still and Chris was loving it. He watched his lover twitch and writhe under his skillful tongue and gave a few gentle bites. Then he moved the melting cube agonizingly slow down Tom’s breast bone. Chris smiled at the tortured sounds being pulled from Tom. He also knew how keyed up he was so he decided to go easy on him. For now. In truth, just watching the flush creep up Tom’s chest and hearing the filthy noises he was making was straining his willpower. It had been a while.  
So he stopped the half melted cube over Tom’s navel and rested it in the slight depression. He grabbed the double ended clip and reached up to fasten his wrists together. He knew Tom struggled about keeping still while unbound. Restrained meant he was free to pull against his bonds without the fear of his hands slipping apart. Or coming down to touch himself or Chris. The first part of their play was always devoted to relaxing Tom’s nerves. So while he was comfortably secure in his bondage he sagged with relief and totally relaxed. This wasn’t the time for touching. That came later. He opened his eyes as Chris pulled the sheet away.  
Tom groaned as his hard cock slid with the linen and was slapped roughly into his belly when freed. His tip was leaking and he didn’t miss the hungry look on Chris’ face. Chris might always look relaxed and at ease but Tom knew he never missed anything.  
As Chris readied something at his side Tom closed his eyes and melted into the mattress. He didn’t have to think about anything. All he had to do was feel. And it felt wonderful. There was nothing, only Chris. Tom felt his hand squeeze his knee, then nudge his thigh. With a sigh Tom wantonly spread his legs and pushed his hips up.  
Chris caressed his muscular thigh and moved to sit between Tom’s spread knees. He ran his hand lovingly up Tom inner thigh, pressing in slightly. He watched how Tom trembled as he got closer to his tight pucker. Smiling Chris changed hands and it was no longer his fingers that circled Tom’s hot entrance, but a well lubed vibrator.  
He pushed steady as he rimmed the hole and gave his own aching cock a couple of neglectful pulls. Tom gasped as the tip penetrated him and Chris leaned forward and pressed Tom’s hip down. He massaged the joint between his thigh and hip and grabbed the base of his leaking cock.  
“I should torture you for hours babe.”  
He slid the vibrator completely in to the large base and listened to Tom whine. It wasn’t large considering how thick Chris was hung but it was the perfect size to stretch him out and catch his prostate.  
“Please Chris...”  
Tom blushed and twisted on the bed.  
“Don’t bother begging. This is going to be fast and dirty. And the next time I have to summon you somewhere because you’re being a tit I will edge you for days. Understand?”  
“Yes Chris. I am sorry. I…”  
“Quiet now love. I’ve got you. Just feel. You good?”  
“I am now Chris.”  
Chris smiled, turned on the vibrator, and chuckled. Tom’s surprised hop never failed to excite him. The initial jolt, really shallow, and then the full insertion with a twist at the end. Tom wiggled down, pulled himself up, and made a broken sob all at once. He was glorious.  
As Chris began to move the toy he fisted Tom’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Tom groaned and started to move his hips, seeking more. Chris worked him for a few moments, loving how demonstrative Tom was about his passion. For someone normally tightly contained he went all in during their love making. Chris watched his thighs flex and bunch and watched those revolvers undulate as Tom writhed.  
When Chris let go of Tom’s purple cock he whined and opened his mouth to beg. He was pulling his own hair and on the brink of his release. But one look into Chris’ blue eyes made his mouth snap shut. But he begged with his eyes and whined as the toy was also removed. He shut his eyes for a moment to wait for his next torment. He only had to wait a moment to feel the ice cube plucked from his stomach and rolled around his sensitive cock. He felt it under his balls and groaned as it rolled around the rim of his quivering hole. The sliver was almost melted and Tom moaned to feel it circle his entrance. He tried to prepare himself for the agony he was going to feel when it was pushed inside but it was removed and Tom felt a different sensation.  
He opened his eyes to see Chris toss the small cube away and line his own thick lubed cock up. They locked eyes and Chris couldn’t help but smile as his cock pushed into that hot furnace. He watched Tom’s face as he breeched his pucker and as usual Tom didn’t disappoint. His face showed his continual surprise at the size of the onslaught. Tom held his breath and then moaned long, low, and breathless as Chris kept pushing until he was buried balls deep.  
Chris wrapped his large hands around Tom’s slender waist and pulled him down and up. Tom groaned as Chris went even deeper and he flexed his arms against his restraints.  
“Oh god Chris, you’re so big.”  
“How can you complain when your greedy hole eagerly takes all of my cock?”  
“Like you give me a choice.”  
“You want me to stop?”  
“God no! Ah, I swear I can feel you all the way in my ribs.”  
As Chris waited for Tom to stop squirming and adjust around his fat cock he ground himself a little deeper. Then he pulled mostly out and slammed in hard enough to push Tom back up the mattress. Chris pulled him back down, ignoring his filthy noises and pushed back in.  
He took a better grip on Tom’s waist, and the handles of his revolvers and started to rock deeply into him. All of Tom’s breath rushed out on every stroke like Chris’ cock was driving up into his lungs. Tom kept his hands above his head, grasping his own hair as Chris started to really pound into him. With every thrust a little precum dripped from his cock onto his belly. His balls were drawn up tight and his cock was barely moving. He had never been this hard in his life.  
As Tom’s panting got louder Chris started matching him noise for noise. Chris groaned and moaned, burying himself balls deep with every stroke. He held Tom tightly with his left hand and wrapped his right around Tom’s painfully hard cock. Tom’s eyes went wide again as Chris matched his thrusts with his strokes.  
It didn’t take long for Tom to clench his jaw and squeeze his eyes shut. Chris knew he was close and knew he would start begging soon. No amount of training yet had broken him of that greedy habit. And Chris didn’t want to punish him today. This trip was about wringing every ounce of pleasure he could out of his lover. And the day was still young and this was only to take the edge off. So Chris added a twist and squeeze on Tom’s cock tip with every up stroke. When Tom’s eyes snapped open he barely moaned Chris’ name before Chris gave him permission.  
“Come for me Tom. All over that lovely ink. All over your tight belly. My god your ass is perfect. You take everything I have and beg for more. Come on Babe, all of it. Give me all of it. I need it.”  
Tom’s scream was wrenched out of him as he arched back. He came in thick, ropy spurts across his stomach and up his chest. As his body clenched and trembled Chris stroked him through the pleasure and hauled him back down tight against his body.  
He only needed a few more thrusts himself until he felt his own orgasm hit him. He leaned back, pulling Tom tight against himself again and roared. He went tense as the pleasure flooded him. He gripped Tom’s waist hard enough to bruise and moved him like a sex toy. As he pushed and pulled Tom’s tight body on his cock he milked himself dry. He finally eased out with a satisfied sigh. Then he gently lowered Tom to the bed and stretched.  
Tom leaned back, boneless and caught his breath. He loved it when Chris man handled him. He smiled up at his lover, completely debauched but frowned as Chris grabbed something from the bed. With a wicked grin Chris swiped his palm across Tom’s filthy chest and coated the plug with it.  
Before Tom could argue Chris slid the medium plug in his cum filled abused ass with one twisted push. Then he leaned forward and smeared the rest of the cum into Tom’s chest and belly like lotion. Crawling up Tom’s body he held himself a little above his dirty, debauched sex toy. Then he gently eased his weight down, feeling Tom wrap his legs around his waist and lock his feet behind his back.  
“Just the way I love you best. Blissed out and filthy.”  
“You could have let me clean up first.”  
“I like the thought of my spunk trapped inside your pretty ass. Now get up and get dressed. I have tickets for the show in a few minutes.”  
“Can I at least shower first?”  
“Nope. I want you reeking of sex. And you better behave yourself while we’re out. That’s no ordinary plug.”  
Chris gave him a hard demanding kiss, then a gentle loving one. Walking back to his back pack he watched Tom unlatch his restrained wrists and remove his own cuffs. When his hands were free he ran one down his dirty chest and fingered his spent cock. He gently cupped his balls and dipped lower to finger the base of the plug. While his fingers were giving a gentle press to the plug Chris smiled and pressed a button on a remote control.  
Tom cried out, first reaching for the vibrating plug then flopping back to grab the bed sheets. Chris hit the button again to deactivate the plug and watched his panting lover spread out on the bed.  
“You’re going to have to control yourself a little better there buddy boy. We’re incognito here, remember?”  
“Holy shit Chris. That was magnificent.”  
“Imagine how good it’s going to feel going off when you least expect it. Anytime during the show or dinner or the walk down the strip. When I can’t handle it anymore I’ll remove it and fuck you using my own cum as lube. What do you think about that Tom?”  
“Sounds great Darling.”  
“I love you Tom.”


End file.
